<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silhouette by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878652">Silhouette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Blood Sweat &amp; Tears (Music Video), Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin looks through a window in a timeless museum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silhouette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One must have chaos inside oneself </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To give birth to a dancing star </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His silhouette was framed like a work of art by the light surrounding him like an aura. He stood in front of a tall window that stretched from the wooden floor all the way up to the high, domed ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>He stood gazing at an unknown horizon. I was glad that I couldn't see his face - his brown eyes were piercing, so warm they could melt chocolate, so cold they could freeze you and so deep you could drown in them. </p><p> </p><p>He knows I'm there. But he never turns around. </p><p> </p><p>His pink hair is set alight by the sunlight streaming through the window. He wears a simple white shirt, but he manages to appear effortlessly elegant as he stares at the world outside.</p><p> </p><p>I swear that ghostly wings spread from his back. Dark and feathery, rising high above his head. Faint smoke trickles through his aura, tainting the white light, his shadow flickering as the wings strain against the fabric of reality. </p><p> </p><p>But then they're gone, and he is once again pure.</p><p> </p><p>I long to reach out to him.</p><p> </p><p>But he has made his decision. He walks the path leading to the darkness. Soon, those wings will become permanent, elegant in their brutality.</p><p> </p><p>I can't save him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been an army for nearly a year now. i was shooketh by the comeback, so i decided to find comfort in my favourite music video. cheers for reading, let me know if my writing is bordering anywhere on decent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>